Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to treated liquid crystal polymer powders, a paste containing the same, and a liquid crystal polymer sheet including the former, a stack, and a method of manufacturing treated liquid crystal polymer powders.
Background Art
A resin called a “liquid crystal polymer” is also known as “liquid crystal polyester” and is commonly abbreviated as “LCP”.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-268121 (PTD 1) describes use of an LCP as being pulverized into micropowders for an electrostatic powdery paint or an insulating organic filler.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-75063 (PTD 2), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-149411 (PTD 3), and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-6629 (PTD 4) describe press forming a formulation of a filler and powders obtained by pulverization of an LCP.    PTD 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-268121    PTD 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-75063    PTD 3: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-149411    PTD 4: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-6629